Forsythia
Forsythia (Japanese: ツボミ Tsubomi) is a minor recurring character in the Pokémon anime. She made her main appearance in Oh Do You Know The Poffin Plan!. History Forsythia lives in Floaroma Town, where she cares for her Berry orchard with the help of her two Pokémon, and . She also teaches Poffin-cooking classes. , , and saw a flyer advertising her Poffin classes and paid a visit to her home. She explained to them how to cook the Poffin. Dawn and Brock had no trouble at all with making theirs, but Ash could not get his right and ended up burning them. When Dawn fed her Poffin to her , however, they ended up hating it. She couldn't understand why and said she used her mother's recipe. Forsythia then went on to explain that all Pokémon have different tastes just like people do. Ash asked why Forsythia's Roserade was so shy, and she told the story of how she met and befriended it by giving it her red scarf. The story was interrupted when crashed through her garden in a tank, stealing all of her Berries. When Roserade saw how upset Forsythia was over this, it ran back to her house and wrapped the scarf around its face. It came back out and attacked Team Rocket using . Team Rocket then found out from Lotad that, without the scarf, Roserade didn't have the confidence to fight, so and removed it. They were about to run off with Roserade and the Berries, but Forsythia jumped in front of the tank and told Roserade that it didn't need the scarf to believe in itself. With that, Roserade escaped and used a beautiful attack against Team Rocket. After they were gone, Roserade's combined with Lotad's made Forsythia's garden begin to regrow. Later, Dawn was finally able to make Poffins that , , and liked, and thanked Forsythia for all of her help. Forsythia also made a brief cameo in Unlocking the Red Chain of Events! along with her Pokémon. Pokémon mod 3}}|0|1=Budew|2=Roselia}}.png |cap=Forsythia's mod 3}}|0|1=Budew|2=Roselia}} |img2=Forsythia Roserade.png |cap2=Forsythia's Roserade |epnum=DP025 |epname=Oh Do You Know The Poffin Plan! |vajp=Miyako Itō |vaen=Sarah Natochenny |desc=One day, while visiting the local Pokémon Center, Forsythia encountered a that had been injured while fighting other Pokémon. Although Budew was normally timid, Forsythia befriended it by giving it her red scarf, and Nurse Joy allowed her to adopt it. Over time, and through Forsythia's care, Budew evolved into and later into , but it never seemed to lose its shy nature. What Forsythia didn't know was that Roserade was fearlessly protecting Forsythia's Berry garden; it would gain the confidence needed to fight by wearing the red scarf it was given all those years ago. However, when Team Rocket attempted to steal all the Berries from the garden, they also stole the red scarf when Roserade tried to stop them, causing the Bouquet Pokémon to become timid again. However, Forsythia convinced Roserade that it was still strong. Thanks to Forsythia's kind words, Roserade's confidence returned, and Team Rocket were soon sent blasting off. Roserade later helped restore the garden with Lotad's help. Roserade's known moves are , , and .}} that had a very cheery nature. Despite the fact that Roserade was normally timid around other Pokémon, it was clear that Lotad and Roserade were close and Lotad was the only one who knew that Roserade was protecting the Berry fields. When Team Rocket attacked the Berry fields, Lotad saved Forsythia from being trapped by the giant baskets that were sent down from their mecha, and later helped convince Roserade that it could still defeat Team Rocket even without its scarf. Lotad later helped Roserade to restore the damaged garden. Lotad's only known move is .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=浅野真澄 Masumi Asano |en=Stacia Newcomb |cs=Jitka Moučková |fi=Jenni Sivonen |pl=Katarzyna Łaska |pt_br=Samira Fernandes |es_eu=Ana Esther Alborg}} Trivia * The day Forsythia met her Budew is similar to the time met his , when he gave Meowth boots. * Forsythia's Japanese name is almost identical to Budew's Japanese name. * Forsythia owns a Sprayduck like the one in the games. Category:Anime characters Category:Female characters Category:Grass-type Trainers es:Forsythia fr:Forsythia it:Forsythia ja:ツボミ zh:小蕾